Heart with no companion
by Tineoida
Summary: Nun, Miss Granger, selbst so untauglich wie Sie jetzt sind, bereiten Sie mir immer noch Ärger.“ Übersetzung a.d. Englischen Original von Michmak
1. Nettie

_Dies ist eine Übersetzung von Mitchmaks "Heart with no companion". Das englische Original findet ihr hier: www . fanfiction . net / s / 2056132 / 1 _

_Die Story ist nicht „gebetat" worden, also – **wer Lust hat, beta zu lesen,** **einfach melden**. Reviews leite ich an Mitchmak weiter, also könnt ihr auch gerne auf Englisch reviewen (ansosten übersetze ich). _

_Disclaimer & Anmerkung (**Mitchmak**): Nicht meins, verklag mich nicht. … Feedback wird gerne angenommen (das gilt auch für die Übersetzerin! __;-)_ ) – besonders Feedback mit Vorschlägen und triftiger Kritik. … Diese Fic ist von der sagenhaften Rissa gebetat worden. 

* * *

**Heart with no companion**

Sie hier schon ein Jahr hier, und er kommt jeden Tag, um sie zu sehen. Ob Regen oder Sonnenschein, ich kann praktisch meine Uhr nach ihm stellen. Er kommt immer direkt nach dem Abendessen. Ich habe gelernt, seine Schritte zu erkennen, wenn er durch den Gang rauscht, wobei sich seine Roben dunkel hinter ihm bauschen. Ich vergewissere mich, dass eine heiße Tasse Tee auf ihn wartet, wenn er ankommt. Er sitzt immer im selben Stuhl, direkt neben ihrem Bett. Er spricht nie mit mir – spricht nie mit irgendeiner der Medihexen, wirklich. Aber manchmal spricht er mit ihr.

Beim ersten Mal wusste ich, dass er kommen würde. Meine Schwester Poppy hatte mir per Flohnetz eine Nachricht geschickt, um mich zu warnen, dass er auf dem Weg und in schlechter Stimmung war. Ich muss zugeben, ich wusste nicht viel von dem Mann, nur was ich in den Zeitungen gelesen oder von Poppy aufzuschnappen geschafft hatte, die paar Male, die sie ihn erwähnt hatte.

Er war selbstverständlich ein Held. Es schien, als würden zu dieser Zeit viele Helden herumlaufen, infolge des Falls von Voldemort. Harry Potter selbst war an dem Tag hier gewesen, an dem sie eingeliefert wurde, und man wurde nicht viel heldenhafter als er.

Mr. Potter hatte mich gefragt, ob sie Schmerzen habe und beschwerdefrei sei. Seine Augen waren trauriger gewesen als alle, die ich bisher gesehen hatte, die Farbe von zerquetschtem Klee, und so voll von Schatten, dass ich ihn trösten wollte. Er hatte viel durchgemacht, mit dem Krieg und dem Verlust eines besten Freundes an den Tod in der letzten Schlacht, und dem einer anderen besten Freundin an irgendeinen unheilbaren Spruch, der ihren Geist geraubt zu haben schien. Bevor er ging, gab er mir eine Flasche mit etwas Muggel-Haarprodukt und bat mich, es auf ihr Haar zu sprühen, bevor ich es kämmte – sagte, es würde bei den Knoten und verhedderten Stellen helfen, wenn es wieder wüchse.

Als ich ihm sagte, dass wir ihr Haar kurz halten würden, während sie eine Bewohnerin unseres Hauses sei, war er am Boden zerstört. Er versuchte mir zu sagen, dass sie nicht nur irgendeine Patientin war, sie war Hermine, und Hermine hatte Haar – viel davon. Er hatte ein Foto von einer jüngeren Ms. Granger aus seiner Tasche gezogen, die lächelte und lachte und im Foto winkte, während er und ein junger rothaariger Mann, von dem ich wusste, dass er Ron Weasley war, dabei waren, verirrte Strähnen ihres Haares aus ihren Gesichtern zu zu streichen. Es war offensichtlich ein windiger Tag gewesen, als das Foto gemacht worden war.

Ich erklärte ihm behutsam, aber bestimmt, dass ich nicht die Regeln hier bestimmte, sondern verpflichtet sei, sie zu halten. So gern ich auch eine Ausnahme von dieser Regel für ihn gemacht hätte, Dr. Bechtel, das Haupt von St. Mungo's, würde es nie erlauben. Mr. Potter nahm die Nachricht stoisch auf, aber ich könnte sagen, er war am Boden zerstört. Er ging kurz danach, ohne auch nur einen zweiten Blick in meine Richtung zu werfen.

Ich empfing am nächsten Tag per Flohnetz eine Notfallnachricht von Poppy, die mich vor der bevorstehenden Ankunft Professor Snapes warnte, den ich nie getroffen hatte. Ich erinnere mich immer noch an Poppys Worte, ‚_Er kann ein bisschen irritierend sein, Nettie, Liebes. Er ist kein netter Mann, aber er hat viel durchgemacht, also versuch, deine Zunge in seiner Gegenwart zu hüten_'.

Da ich gewöhnt war, dass Poppy mich wie eine kleine Hexe mit Zöpfen behandelte, ignorierte ich sie so gut ich konnte. Sie war meine älteste Schwester, und mit Abstand die, die ich am meisten bewunderte, trotz der Tatsache, dass sie mich immer wie ein Baby behandelte. Also, ich wusste, dass Professor Snape auf dem Weg war. Ich sage immer: Gefahr erkannt, Gefahr gebannt, aber obwohl ich ihn erwartete, wich ich doch leicht zurück, als er direkt vor mir aus dem Nichts apparierte wie eine große Riesenfledermaus.

Er blitzte ein paar jüngere Medi-Assistenten an, die bei seiner Ankunft hochgesprungen waren, bevor er grimmig seinen finsteren Blick mir zuwandte.

„Guten Tag, Pomfrey."

Ich war ein bisschen erschreckt, dass er sogar wusste, wer ich war, aber ich versuchte, es nicht zu zeigen.

„Professor Snape", erwiderte ich.

„Poppy lässt sie grüßen." Ah, ja. Ich vermutet, der Fluss aus Wissen namens Poppy floss in beide Richtungen.

„Danke, Sir. Bitte lassen Sie sie auch grüßen."

Ich konnte aufgeregtes Wispern um mich herum hören als die Assistenten erkannten, wer genau vor Ms. Grangers Zimmer stand. Eine hatte sogar die Dreistigkeit, ihn zu fragen, ob er immer noch das Dunkle Mal trüge, jetzt, wo der Krieg vorüber war, und ob sie es sehen könne?

Der Mann biss ihr praktisch den Kopf ab. Nicht, dass ich es ihm verübelte. Dummes Kind – sie war offensichtlich nicht nach Hogwarts gegangen. Ich seufzte, als sie weinend den Gang hinunterlief, schnell gefolgt von den anderen Assistenten, bevor ich mich erneut ihm zuwandte.

Sein ziemlich finsterer Gesichtsausdruck hinderte den verständnisvollen Blick, den ich aufzubringen versuchte, daran, auf meinem Gesicht zu erscheinen. Ich machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und führte ihn in Hermines Zimmer. Ich dachte nicht, dass er ein Mann sei, der gerne warten gelassen wird.

Ich drehte mich um, nachdem wir eingetreten waren, und sah, dass er grimmig meine junge Patientin ansah. Ich war fast froh, um ihretwillen, dass sie nicht wach war, um es zu sehen.

„Nun, Miss Granger, selbst so untauglich wie Sie jetzt sind, bereiten Sie mir immer noch Ärger.", murmelte er und zog eine lange weiße Schachtel aus seinem Mantel und platzierte sie auf ihrem Bett. Er sagte für eine Weile nichts mehr, studierte sie nur aufmerksam. Die Blumen – oder was auch immer in der Schachtel war – schien so vergessen wie ich selbst. Schließlich, nach einem endlosen Schweigen, sah er mich an und hob er eine Augenbraue.

„Werden das Zimmer jemals verlassen?", schnappte er.

Unausstehlicher Mann. Ich versuchte, nicht zu eingeschüchtert auszusehen, als ich aus dem Zimmer hastete.

Als ich eine Stunde später wiederkehrte, war er gegangen. Ms. Granger lag in ihrem Bett, genau so, wie ich sie verlassen hatte – fast. Sie starrte immer noch abwesend an die Wand, ihre Augen dumpf und leblos, ihre Hände blass und unbeweglich in ihrem Schoß liegend. Aber ihr Haar – dieses kurze, ausgefranste Haar, das den jungen Mr. Potter gestern so sehr bestürzt hatte, floss nun in unkontrollierbaren Locken um ihr Gesicht und weit über ihre Schultern.

Ich hasse es, das zuzugeben, aber ich versuchte, es abzuschneiden. Ich hatte Mr. Potter nicht angelogen, als ich ihm gesagt hatte, dass langes Haar gegen unsere Richtlinien ist. Es ist eine Plage für die Medi-Assistenten, sich darum zu kümmern. Besonders, wenn es sich so unkontrollierbar wand, wie Ms. Grangers es zu tun schien. Wie auch immer, jeder Versuch, es abzuschneiden, war vergeblich. Professor Snape hatte die Locken irgendwie verzaubert. Ich weiß nicht, wie viele Scheren einfach in meinen Händen zerbröckelten, bis ich aufgab, es zu versuchen. Sie war schließlich eine Kriegsheldin, und sie sah mit langen Haaren so viel besser aus.

Poppy und ich hatten später an diesem Abend ein langes Gespräch über ihn. Sie war auf eine Tasse Tee vorbei gekommen, und nachdem sie Ms. Granger selbst untersucht hatte, sah sie mich an und zog lediglich eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Er hat es verzaubert, oder?"

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern, „Es scheint so. Ich meine, ich kann es nicht abschneiden – die Scheren brechen dauernd. Und bevor du fragst, ich kann es auch nicht kurz zaubern."

Poppy schürzte nachdenklich ihre Lippen und tippte mit dem Zeigefinger dagegen. „Hat er irgendetwas zu dir gesagt?"

„Nein. Er kreuzte nur auf, brachte ein paar von den Medi-Assistenten zum Heulen, und schickte mich aus dem Zimmer. Als ich später zurückkam, war er gegangen." Ich schenkte Poppy Tee ein, bevor ich mir selbst eine neue Tasse eingoss und einen Schluck nahm. „Warum sollte er sich um die Länge ihres Haares kümmern?"

Poppy zuckte mit den Schultern. „Mr. Potter ist gestern auf einen Besuch vorbei gekommen. Er war ziemlich bestürzt, der arme Junge. Das war alles sehr hart für ihn, weißt du. Erst verliert er Ron, und dann im Grunde auch noch Hermine."

„Es schien so, als er von hier wegging.", stimmte ich zu, „aber was hat das mit Professor Snape zu tun?"

„Siehst du, Harry kam zur Krankenstation. Ich ließ Snape gestern Abend zum grade ersten Mal raus seit – du weißt schon. Wie auch immer, Harry stürmte herein, praktisch in Tränen, und forderte, ihn zu sprechen. An denen ist nie eine große Liebe verloren gegangen, weißt du, aber bevor ich mir eine passenden Grund ausdenken konnte, um sein Anliegen zu verweigern, brüllte Snape mir zu, dass es in Ordnung sei, ihn durchzulassen."

„Und?" Ich versuchte, geduldig zu sein, wirklich. Poppy erzählte so gern ihre Geschichten, dass ich es hasste, sie zu hetzen, aber ich fragte mich, was der Punkt dieser ganzen Darstellung war. Sie wusste offensichtlich, was ich dachte, und grinste mich an.

„Diese Kekse sind köstlich, Liebes. Kann ich noch einen haben?" Sie lächelte mich an, als ich schnaubte und ihr den ganzen Teller hinschob. „Wie auch immer, wie ich schon sagte, Harry kam, um Snape zu besuchen. Er kam wohlgemerkt nicht zum ersten Mal, um ihn zu sehen, aber das letzte Mal war ein absolutes Desaster gewesen. Ich bin nur dankbar, dass Dumbledore da war, um Harry davon abzuhalten, den Mann zu töten."

Sie nahm einen kleinen Bissen von einem neuen Keks und lächelte über mein unverhohlenes Herumzappeln. „Ja, in der Tat, wenn Dumbledore nicht da gewesen wäre… Jedenfalls, Harry kommt beim ersten Mal in die Krankenstation gestürmt, fest entschlossen, Snape ins Jenseits zu verfluchen. Er kümmerte sich nicht darum, dass der arme Mann schon litt, Harry war verpflichtet und gewillt, es schlechter zu machen. Weißt du, Nettie, er gibt Snape die Schuld dafür, was Hermine passierte."

„Aber warum?"

„Hermine wurde mit dem Fluch getroffen, der für Snape bestimmt war. Soweit wir wissen, sah sie Lucius, als der Fluch gesprochen wurde, und schaffte es, ihn abzufangen, bevor er Snape traf. Wenn sie nicht gewesen wäre, würde Snape derjenige sein, der in diesem Bett in St. Mungo's läge, und das weiß er verdammt gut. Jeder weiß es."

„Aber das ist wohl kaum Professor Snapes Schuld, oder?"

„Genau das, was Dumbledore zu Harry sagte, als er dem Jungen gewaltsam den Zauberstab wegnahm. Snape hätte nicht wissen können, dass Hermine so etwas tun würde. Es war für uns alle schwer, das nachzuvollziehen – er war schließlich nie besonders nett zu ihr gewesen, warum also würde sie sich für ihn opfern? Jedenfalls liegt der arme Mann da im Bett, ohne Zauberstab, während Harry ihn anschreit, dass er Hermines Opfer nicht verdiene – dass es kein großer Verlust für irgendwen wäre, wenn er einfach vom Boden verschluckt werden würde; niemand würde ihn vermissen. Es sollte Snape sein, der tot ist, wie Ron, oder in irgendeinem unzerbrechlichen Fluch gefangen, wie Hermine. Er war schrecklich grausam, Nettie. Und weißt du, was Snape zu ihm sagt, als Harry schließlich ruhiger wird?"

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf, natürlich wusste ich es nicht, aber Poppy bemerkte es nicht einmal. Sie seufzte stattdessen. „Er sieht Harry direkt in die Augen und sagt ‚_Ich weiß._' Kannst du das glauben? ‚_Ich weiß._' Nahm Harry sofort den Wind aus den Segeln, das kann ich dir sagen. Er stand nur da und glotzte Snape für ein paar Minuten an, bevor ervor Dumbledore in Tränen ausbricht. Also, du kannst verstehen, warum ich ihn gestern nicht zu Snape reinlassen wollte, als er auftauchte, stimmt's? Nicht, dass ich dabei wirklich eine Wahl gehabt hätte."

„Also was passierte gestern?", fragte ich.

„Harry und Snape redeten. Kein Kämpfen, kein Schreien – Harry geht und setzt sich neben sein Bett, und sie unterhalten sich wie zivilisierte Menschen. Harry erzählte Snape von seinem Besuch bei Hermine, wie ihr Haar ganz kurz und unregelmäßig ist, und dass sie noch nicht mal mehr wie Hermine aussieht. Er erzählte, dass es nicht wieder wachsen könne, während sie hier sei, und dass er meinte, es nicht verkraften zu können – sie so zerbrechlich und krank zu sehen, so überhaupt nicht wie sie selbst. Und je mehr er erzählte, desto aufgeregter wurde Snape – nicht wegen Harry, wohlgemerkt, sondern wegen der ganzen Situation. Ich beobachtete ihn, wie er mit jedem Wort ruheloser wird, bevor er mich schließlich anbrüllt, dass er die höllische Krankenstation verlassen würde, und ich könnte nichts tun, um ihn aufzuhalten. Und dann sieht er Harry an und sagt ihm, dass er _‚Ms. Grangers Haarsituation persönlich richtig stellen_' würde. Und ich zitiere wörtlich."

„Aber wenn all das gestern passierte, warum ist er dann nicht vor heute aufgetaucht?"

Poppy zuckte mit den Schultern, „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß nur, dass er gestern Nacht nicht da war – Ich dachte eigentlich, dass er hier sei, bis er heute morgen beim Frühstück mit mehr als seinem typischen Missmut ankündigte, dass er einen Besuch bei Hermine in St. Mungo's plane, um ein kleines Problem zu korrigieren. Ich schickte dir sofort danach per Flohnetz eine Nachricht. Ich glaube jetzt, dass er nur seine Pflicht getan hat und zu Besuch war, du wirst dir keine Sorgen machen müssen, ihn noch mal zu sehen. Er war nie jemand für Krankenhäuser, und er ist nicht der Typ Mann mit der Veranlagung, für Stunden an einem Krankenbett dazusitzen. Ich wage zu sagen, dass er nicht die Geduld dafür hat."

Keine von uns ahnte, wie falsch Poppy mit dieser Vorhersage lag. Jetzt, über ein Jahr später, besucht er sie immer noch. Er ist der Einzige, der dies tut.

_TBC..._


	2. Snape

_Dies ist eine Übersetzung von Michmaks "Heart with no companion". Das englische Original findet ihr hier: www . fanfiction . net / s / 2056132 / 1 _

_Disclaimer (Michmak): Immer noch nicht meins._

_Danke für die vielen lieben Reviews :-) Die Story umfasst insgesamt 20 Kapitel - ein Haufen Arbeit. Es kann also ein bisschen dauern, bis alles fertig übersetzt ist, zumal ich immer noch eine **BETA suche**! Also, wie gesagt - wer Lust hat, einfach melden._

* * *

**Kapitel 2**

527 Tage. Es war seltsam, dass er mitgezählt hatte, aber er fand, dass alles, was er neuerdings tat, die Zeit zu messen war, also warum sollte dieser anders sein? Neben ihrem Bett zu sitzen und den heißen Tee zu trinken, den Nettie freundlicherweise jeden Abend für ihn daließ, tat wirklich nichts, um ihn mit anderen Ablenkungen zu versorgen. Er hatte nichts zu tun außer nachzudenken und zu rechnen und zu schließen, dass sein Leben von der Nummer Achtzehn verhext war.

Er war achtzehn gewesen, als er das dunkle Mal angenommen hatte. Noch mal achtzehn Jahre als Todesser – gebessert oder anderweitig verändert. Achtzehn Tage in der Krankenstation nach dem Endkampf, bewusstlos. Noch mal achtzehn Tage, nachdem er aufgewacht war, bis er sich erinnerte, was geschehen war und wem es geschehen war. Und, Ironie der Ironien, sie war achtzehn gewesen, als sie sein Leben gerettet und ihres gewissermaßen beendet hatte.

Er fragte sich, was der Sinn hinter diesem Ganzen war, und ob er für achtzehn Jahre an ihrem Bett sitzen müsste, bevor er von diesem merkwürdigen Knecht, die ihn Tag für Tag zu ihr trieb, erlöst werden würde.

Er wusste, dass Potter sie nicht länger besuchte, nicht, dass er ihm Vorwürfe deswegen machen würde. So wenig er den Jungen auch leiden konnte, er verstand es. Es war hart für Severus, sie so zu sehen – unveränderlich, mit leeren Augen und leblos – und er war nie ihr Freund gewesen.

Bei jedem Besuch schwor er, dass er nicht wiederkommen würde, dass er nichts schuldig war – nicht mal seinen Dank. Er hatte sie nicht darum gebeten, ihn zu retten; hatte nicht einmal angedeutet, dass er wollte, dass sie ihre Brillanz für seine wertlose Haut verschwendete. Es war ihre Entscheidung gewesen und sie hatte sie gemacht, ohne irgendeinen ihrer Pläne mit ihm durchzusprechen. Er sollte einfach mit seinem Leben weitermachen und sie vergessen.

Das Problem war, dass er das nicht konnte. Er wünschte sich fast, zurückgehen zu können in diese ersten achtzehn Tage in Hogwarts Krankenstation, als er anfangs aus seinem Koma erwacht war und glückselig nichts von der Rolle, die Miss Granger bei seinem Überleben gespielt hatte, geahnt hatte.

Es war eine lange Zeit, bis er fähig war, seine Augen zu öffnen, und als er es schlussendlich tat, wünschte er, tot zu sein. Schlecht genug wie es war, hängend über einem Bett in der Krankenstation zu liegen, mit Pomfrey, die ihr Bestes tat, um ihn zu Tode zu schnattern.

Er war sich nicht sicher, wie lang er weg gewesen war, aber es schien, als sei das Ergebnis des Kriegs positiv gewesen. Andernfalls wären Poppys ständige Fragen, wie er sich fühlte und ob er Schmerzen habe, die letzte seiner Sorgen gewesen. Voldemort tolerierte Verräter nicht leichtfertig.

An den folgenden Tagen stellte er fest, dass er alles an seiner Situation hasste – unfähig, sich zu bewegen, seine Verbrennungen ständig mit einem dickflüssigen violetten Trank eingerieben, den er ganz sicher nie gemacht hatte, und Albus, der gelegentlich vorbeischaute, um ihm Süßigkeiten anzubieten und sich mit einer übertrieben vergnügten Stimme erkundigte, wie es dem Helden ging. Es war die Hölle. Die Hölle mit Zitronendrops.

Er hatte nie auch nur für einen einzigen Moment geglaubt, dass er die Endschlacht überleben würde. Aufzuwachen, um zu entdecken, dass er tatsächlich immer noch am Leben war, war ein Schock gewesen. Die Tatsache, dass er als Held angekündigt wurde, zusammen mit dem Jungen-Der-Nervigerweise-Mit-Mehr-Glück-Als-Verstand-Lebte, war bisher eine absolut unerwünschte Beigabe.

Wie auch immer, es vergingen Tage, bis er diese Gedanken in Worte fassen konnte, da Poppy ihn sprachlos gemacht hatte mit einem so bitteren ‚_Vox Reparo_' Trank, dass es schwer zu glauben war, dass er tatsächlich helfen würde, seine fluchgeschädigten Stimmbänder zu reparieren.

Er hatte es geschafft, sie zu belauschen, wie sie mit Hooch ausgerechnet über ihn plapperte. ‚_Kannst du dir Snape ohne diese Stimme vorstellen?_', hatte sie geflüstert, anscheinend entsetzt, ‚_Es ist, wie wenn man das Schnurren eines Löwen wegnähme._'

‚_Du meinst das Zischen einer Schlange, nicht wahr, Poppy?_' Hooch hatte süffisant zurück gegrinst. ‚_Ich bezweifle, dass er es mögen würde, ausgerechnet mit dem Symbol Gryffindors verglichen zu werden._'

Es vergingen noch ein paar Tage, bis er tatsächlich die Kraft hatte, zu fordern, auf eigene Erkundung zurück in seine Kerker gelassen zu werden. Poppy hatte lediglich auf ihre nervige Art „Aber, aber" gemacht, bevor sie Dumbledore zuschnatterte, dass er eine schöne Ansicht bieten würde, wenn er in seinen Verbänden durchs Schloss torkelte.

‚_Ich möchte die Kinder nicht verwirren, weißt du – Sie denken jetzt schon, dass er eine Fledermaus ist. Ihn wie eine Mumie gekleidet nach da draußen zu schicken würde die armen Lieblinge nur erschrecken._'

Er hatte geschworen, ihr diese kleinen Bemerkungen zurückzuzahlen, irgendwann in der Zukunft, wenn seine Haut sich nicht mehr so neu anfühlte und seine Finger sich nicht mehr brüchiger als ein ausgetrockneter Zauberstab eines Irrlichts.

Die tatsächlichen Ereignisse, die zu seiner Behinderung geführt hatten, waren zum Glück gelöscht gewesen. Albus fragte ihn von Zeit zu Zeit nach seinen Erinnerungen, aber da er sich an kaum etwas erinnern konnte, ging nichts weiter als diese Fragestellung.

Es fiel ihm nie ein, zu fragen, wieso er immer noch lebte. Er schrieb es seinem eigenen verdammten Glück zu, oder dessen Fehlen. Er hatte auch nie daran gedacht, Albus zu fragen, wer noch überlebt hatte. Er wusste, dass Potter natürlich überlebt hatte. Er hatte Ohren und die arbeiteten ganz ausgezeichnet, trotz all der Verbände, die Poppy um seinen Kopf gewickelt hatte. Es war schwer, all die durch-Potter-hervorgerufene Entzückung zu verpassen, die jedes Gespräch, das er unglücklicherweise in der Krankenstation hörte, für sich einzunehmen schien. Es fiel ihm nie ein, dass Granger und Weasley irgendwas anderes als gesund und vollständig seien und sich im Ruhm-der-Potter-war sonnten. Sie waren das unantastbare Triumvirat seit Jahr Eins gewesen und er glaubte nicht, dass irgendetwas das geändert haben würde.

Ehrlich gesagt, er dachte nicht zweimal darüber nach. Er erholte sich gut, wenn man Poppy Glauben schenken konnte, und er hatte Hoffnung, dass es ihm erlaubt sein würde, die Krankenstation innerhalb der nächsten paar Wochen zu verlassen.

Es war ein besonders normaler Tag, wenn man es normal nennen konnte, von Kopf bis Fuß eingewickelt zu sein und in der Krankenstation zu liegen, als es passierte. Albus war da für sein tägliches Geplauder, er roch nach Mottenkugeln und Zitronendrops, und war so falsch fröhlich, dass es Snape Kopfschmerzen bescherte. Aber trotz alledem waren die Dinge zur Abwechslung nicht unangenehm. Bis Poppy herüber gerannt kam, scheinbar abgelenkt und aufgebracht, und Albus laut mitteilte, dass ‚_sie sie in einem Muggelkrankenhaus gefunden haben und Harry sie jetzt hierhin bringt_'.'

Und dann hatte es Klick gemacht. Hermine Granger. Sie hatten Hermine Granger gefunden. Sie war nicht sicher, hier in Hogwarts, wie er angenommen hatte. Sie war gefunden worden. Und sie kam hierhin. Sie war gefunden worden, und sie kam in die Krankenstation wegen ihm. Sie hatte ihn gerettet.

Er war aufgefahren und hatte zu Albus hochgeblickt und realisiert, wie traurig der Mann plötzlich aussah.

„Albus?"

„Ich muss gehen, Severus. Ich werde wiederkommen."

Das Problem mit der Erinnerung an Dinge ist, dass man sich nicht aussuchen kann, was an was man sich erinnert und was man vergisst. Es ist alles oder nichts. In Snapes Fall war es alles. Er fühlte sich, als ob er ertränke, als Bilder und Geräusche von der letzten Schlacht schlussendlich durch die Barrieren, die er in seinem Geiste um sie errichtet hatte, brachen.

_Flüche flogen überall – Blitze von grünem, blauem und rotem Licht, die um ihn herum aufleuchteten. Er erinnerte sich, wie er sich wand und duckte und selbst Flüche schoss, während er mit jedem Schritt näher und näher an den Dunklen Lord heran kam, Potter im Auge behaltend._

_Wie eine entsetzliche Diashow begann jedes Teilchen seiner Erinnerung, stockend in sein Sichtfeld zu gelangen, jede Szene schockierender als die letzte. Er sah Neville Longbottom, wie er eine armlose Luna Lovegood aus der Gefahrenzone schleifte; er hörte Lucius Malfoy ‚carnificare' brüllen und sah Ron Weasley in einem roten Lichtblitz seinen Kopf verlieren. Über allem hörte er Voldemort lachen – lachen, als die Zaubererwelt vor ihm auf die Knie fiel – lachen, als die Zukunft vor ihm starb._

_Und dann war Potter da, vor Voldemort, und duellierte sich mit ihm. Der Boden explodierte, als Potter von einem Fluch getroffen wurde. Die Magie des Jungen schwankte. Es war alles so klar, so klar – wie ein Traum in einem Traum – das Schreien stoppte. Alles außerhalb von Snapes Fokus auf das Duell zwischen Potter und Voldemort schwand. Potter würde sterben, wenn niemand ihm hälfe._

_Snape stand auf und richtete seinen Stab auf Potters Rücken, seine Stimme fest, als er ‚traductio magus' brüllte. Er hörte, wie ihn jemand Verräter nannte, aber seine eigene Kraft floss schon in Potter hinein, unterstützte den jüngeren Mann und gab ihm die Energie, die er zum Kämpfen brauchte._

_Und dann sah er sie, wie sie ihren Weg zu ihm freikämpfte. Ihre Augen blitzten und sie warf überall hin Flüche. Seine Magie war fast verbraucht. Potter saugte ihn aus und er erinnerte sich, wie er sich verschwommen fragte, ob er zu einem Squib reduziert werden würde, bevor dies hier endete. Seine Knie gaben unter ihm nach und er sank auf das Feld, aber Potter kämpfte immer noch._

_Sie war fast neben ihm als er sah, wie Lucius zu ihnen vordrang, sein Stab gezogen und einsatzbereit. Snape konnte sich nicht verteidigen. Er konnte seine Magie in dieser kritischen Phase nicht von Potter zurückziehen. Er würde sterben, so, wie er immer gewusst hatte, dass er es würde. Er freute sich darauf._

_Malfoys Stimme klang merkwürdig laut inmitten des Lärms der Schlacht. Snape lächelte, als er es hörte – ‚Animula somnus'. Ein silbriges Licht flog auf ihn zu. Er konnte es hören, wie es durch die Luft schnitt und als er sein Gesicht umwandte, um es anzunehmen, warf sie sich vor ihn._

„_Professor Snape!"_

_Er brach unter ihrem Gewicht zusammen, als die Kraft des Fluchs sie auf ihn schmiss. Er konnte fühlen, wie ein paar der silbernen Ranken aus Licht ihn um ihren kleinen Körper herum trafen, aber sie hatte den Hauptstoß genommen. Potter schrie ‚Nein', als er Hermine fallen sah, sogar, als er Snape das letzte Bisschen seiner Magie entzog. Die Luft wurde violett, dann orange, in einer Feuersbrunst von Hass und Liebe und Erlösung, als Voldemort explodierte. Seine Haut schmolz von seinen Knochen, aber er kümmerte sich nicht darum. Granger war tot und sie war bei seiner Rettung gestorben. Er fühlte, wie die letzte erschütternde Druckwelle von Voldemorts Tod ihn mitriss und ihn vom Feld des Todes rollte, als seine Haut von seinen Knochen schmolz. Er hielt sie, solange er konnte, bevor er schlussendlich ins Vergessen sank. Das Letzte, an das er sich erinnerte, war ihr Haar, wie es durch die Hitze, die sie umgab, schmolz, und ihre Augen, weit und braun und leer, die in seine starrten._

Also wurde Hermine zurück nach Hogwarts gebracht und Potter kam mit ihr.

Wie auch immer, in dem Moment, als Potter seinen Flügel der Krankenstation betrat, fragte sich Snape, ob sein Aufenthalt in der Krankenstation um ein paar Wochen verlängert werden müsste. Das Kind sah absolut mörderisch aus. Albus' ruhiger Eingriff war das einzige gewesen, das mächtig genug war, die Situation zu entschärfen, bevor sie außer Kontrolle geriet.

„Professor Snape rettete dein Leben, Harry. Wenn er nicht gewesen wäre, würdest du tot sein und Voldemort würde gewonnen haben."

Harry weinte dann gegen den älteren Mann, heiße und bittere Tränen, bevor er sich von den beiden Männern abwandte und zurück zu Hermine ging.

Snape gab Harry dennoch Recht. Er verdiente ihr Opfer nicht. Er verdiente nicht, zu leben.

„Also, erinnerst du dich jetzt?"

Snape blickte den Schulleiter finster an. „Ich erinnere mich. Was um alles in der Welt ritt dieses dumme Mädchen, sich vor einen Fluch zu werfen, der mich treffen sollte? Und was hat sie die ganze Zeit in einem Muggelkrankenhaus gemacht? Hat sie nicht erkannt, dass sich Leute um sie Sorgen machen würden? Von allem egoistischen, undankbaren…"

„Sie liegt im Koma."

Albus' Worte ließen in jäh aufhören, mitten in seiner Tirade. Ein Koma. Er blinzelte, grinste dann höhnisch. Es schien, als sei er nicht der Einzige, der nicht richtig sterben konnte.

„Severus, erinnerst du dich an Malfoys Fluch? Wenn wir wüssten, was das Problem ist, könnten wir es vielleicht in Ordnung bringen."

Snape runzelte die Stirn. „Animula somnus – lebender Schlaf. Ich weiß nicht, was das ist."

Albus seufzte. „Wir werden es herausfinden." Er machte eine kurze Pause, bevor er Snape erneut anblickte, das Zwinkern in seinen Augen durch Besorgnis getrübt. „Ich denke, wir sollten testen, ob du immer noch deine Magie hast. Jetzt, da du dich an das, was geschehen ist, erinnerst, scheint es der nächste logische Schritt zu sein."

Snape hatte nicht gewusst, was er sagen sollte. Da er sich bisher nicht daran erinnert hatte, dass er Harry seine Magie beim Kämpfen gegeben hatte, wäre es ihm nie eingefallen, dass seine Magie weg sein könnte.

Albus hatte einen Stab hervorgeholt – überraschenderweise Snapes eigenen. Er hatte angenommen, ihn auf dem Feld verloren zu haben, und war glücklich, zu sehen, dass er es geschafft hatte, alles relativ unversehrt zu überstehen. Er ließ seine Finger das vertraute Holz lang fahren, erinnerte sich an das saugende, leere Gefühl des Spruchs und wie es ihn sich fragen gelassen hatte, ob er zu einem Squib reduziert werden würde, und war plötzlich nervös.

„Na, na, Severus. Sei nicht nervös – einfach drehen und schnipsen. Zitronendrop?"

Snape sah den älteren Mann finster an, der um alles in der Welt so aussah, als erwartete er irgendeine große Show. „Ich hasse Zitronendrops. Evanesco!"

Seine neue Haut, immer noch pink und gespannt, kribbelte schmerzhaft, als magische Energie durch sein Blut floss und ihn mit Macht anfüllte. Albus' Zitronendrops verschwanden mit einem lauten Pop und Snape erlaubte es sich zu grinsen, als der Mann auf seine Hand blickte, leicht verdutzt, dass sie leer war.

Er hatte immer noch seine Magie.

Nach einem Moment der Stille lächelte Dumbledore ihn glückselig an, griff in eine der Myriaden Taschen seiner wehenden Roben und zog noch einen Beutel Süßigkeiten heraus.

„Wenn Miss Granger nur auch so einfach zu heilen wäre, Severus. Gummidrop?"

Und das war es. Sie hatten es abgelehnt, ihn sie sehen zu lassen, sagten, es sei jetzt grade zu viel, und dass Poppy alles unter Kontrolle habe. Er wusste nicht, ob er darüber erleichtert oder verärgert sein sollte. Er dachte wirklich nicht, sie sehen zu wollen. Seine letzte Erinnerung an sie war in sein Gehirn eingebrannt und alles, was er tun musste, war, seine Augen zu schließen, um ihre braunen Augen zu sehen, leer und leblos, als ihr Haar um sie herum wie ein Heiligenschein schmolz. Gleichzeitig wollte er sie sehen; sie hatte immerhin sein Leben gerettet. Er verdankte ihr sein Leben.

Bevor er sich tatsächlich davon überzeugt hatte, dass er sie sehen sollte, war sie nach St. Mungo's verlegt worden. Poppy konnte nichts mehr für sie tun.

Als Potter fragte, wer nach ihr sehen würde, während sie dort war, hatte Poppy geantwortet, dass ihre Schwester Nettie ihr auf Dumbledores Bitte hin als persönliche Medi-Hexe zugeteilt war.

Er war fest entschlossen, sie zu vergessen, sobald sie gegangen sein würde. Allerdings war Potter aufgekreuzt, um alles noch einmal zu ruinieren.

„Sie wollen ihr Haar nicht nachwachsen lassen", hatte er geschrieen. „Sie sieht nicht aus wie Hermine ohne ihr Haar, und sie wollen es nicht nachwachsen lassen."

Je mehr Potter ihm erzählt hatte, desto aufgewühlter wurde Snape. Obwohl er und Potter nie Freunde sein würden, waren sie so etwas wie widerwillige Kameraden geworden. Snape hatte seine Magie mit dem jüngeren Zauberer geteilt, und beide teilten sich Hermine als ein gemeinsames Band zwischen ihnen.

An diesem Tag, an Hermines erstem Tag in St. Mungo's, hatte sich eine Art Waffenstillstand zwischen ihnen gebildet. Er und Potter würden nie wieder Feinde sein.

Bei seinem ersten Besuch in St. Mungo's hatte er geschworen, dass es sein letzter sein würde. Er konnte Krankenhäuser nicht ertragen und für mehr als drei Monate in der Krankenstation eingesperrt zu sein hatte ihn an seine Grenzen gebracht. Er würde tun, wofür er gekommen war, und dann würde er gehen, und das würde das Ende des Ganzen sein.

Die kichernden Medi-Assistenten hatten wenig dazu beigetragen, seine Laune zu verbessern, genauso wenig wie Nettie Pomfrey, die dastand und ihn anglotzte, als wäre er irgendein mordender Psychopath.

Er versuchte, seine Reaktion auf Miss Grangers Äußeres zu verbergen, als er sie zum ersten Mal nach der letzten Schlacht ansah – sie sah zerbrechlicher aus als gesponnenes Glas; leichter zu zerbrechen als Fehenflügel. Er wünschte, Poppy hätte herausgefunden, wie man ihre Augen schließen könnte – es war mehr als beunruhigend, zu fühlen, dass sie ihn ansah, wenn sie es nicht konnte.

„Nun, Miss Granger, selbst so untauglich wie Sie jetzt sind, bereiten Sie mir immer noch Ärger." Er zog eine lange Box aus seinem Umhang und legte sie sanft an ihre Seite. Er starrte sie weiter an, finster, und wartete darauf, dass Nettie gehen würde, bevor er sie schließlich anheischte, es zu tun.

Er wartete eine kurze Zeit lang, um sicherzugehen, dass sie nicht wiederkommen würde, bevor er die Box öffnete. Sie war voller Wildblumen.

Nachdem Albus' Tests am vorigen Tag gut verlaufen waren, hatte er die Krankenstation über Poppys Proteste hinweg verlassen und war direkt nach Holly Meadows appariert, die Bühne der letzten Schlacht. Der Krater in der Mitte war, wo Voldemort gestorben war. Albus hatte ihm erzählt, dass jeder mit einem Dunklen Mal direkt nach seinem Tod einfach geschmolzen war. Die Haut und Muskeln waren von ihren Knochen geglitten, beginnend am Dunklen Mark und sich ausbreitend. Snape war der einzige gewesen, der überlebt hatte.

Er wählte behutsam seinen Weg durch das Feld, sah die schmierigen schwarzen Spuren, wo die Körper gewesen waren, und war verblüfft, kleine grüne Sprossen wilder Blumen und Gras ihren Weg durch die verkohlte Erde stoßen zu sehen. Selbst das schwächste Leben konnte überleben, wenn ihm nur eine halbe Chance gegeben würde. Er hatte die Blumen, die er finden konnte, gesammelt, zu einem kleinen Strauß zusammengesteckt und hatte sie mit nach Hogwarts genommen.

Nachdem er die Blumen in einer kleinen Vase arrangiert und sie an der Seite ihres Bettes platziert hatte, erlaubte er sich, sie noch einmal anzusehen, ohne den Vorteil eines Publikums.

Ihr Haar war, wie Potter ihm zu verstehen gegeben hatte, extrem kurz. Er erlaubte sich, nach vorne zu langen, seine Finger strichen durch die weichen Strähnen, und war verblüfft über die dehnbare Stärke, die er entdeckte. Ohne die Überfülle ihres Haares schien ihr kleiner Körper ungewöhnlich zerbrechlich und ihre Augen allzu groß. Sie waren immer noch so leer wie in seiner Erinnerung.

Er ertappte sich dabei, wie sie abermals für ihre Torheit verfluchte. Das – sie, die hier lag, unfähig zu sprechen oder zu denken oder zu kommunizieren – war solch eine Verschwendung. Sie war nur eine Hülle des Mädchens, das sie einst gewesen war. Die Leere ihrer Augen erinnerten ihn an alles, was Voldemort ihm genommen hatte – das irritierende Mädchen, das er zu hassen erklärt hatte, der stolze Intellekt, den er bewundert hatte, sogar, während er versuchte, es zu leugnen.

Er vermisste ihre endlosen Fragen und ihr Händewedeln. Er vermisste die Art, wie sein Blut heiß aufwallen würde, wenn sie ihm auf die Nerven ging, wie sie es ausnahmslos tat, die Art, wie ihre Augen vor Wut blitzen würden, wenn er sie beleidigte. Sie hatte bewirkt, dass er andere Dinge als Angst und Verzweiflung fühlte. Sie hatte ihn daran erinnert, dass es wirklich Dinge gab, für die es zu kämpfen wert war, und sie hatte irgendwie die Rolle, die er im Krieg spielte, erträglicher gemacht mit ihrem Wissen. Er wollte sie zurück haben.

Er griff einen Stuhl in seiner Nähe und zog ihn neben ihr Bett, rückte seine Roben zurecht und setzte sich behutsam auf den Sitz.

„Miss Granger", murmelte er sanft, obwohl er wusste, dass sie ihn nicht hören konnte, „Sie sind bei Weitem das unerträglichste, dümmste Mädchen, das ich jemals kannte."

Eine seiner Hände erhob sich, um ihren Kopf zu berühren, seine Finger strichen durch die kurzen Strähnen, die sie zu fesseln schienen, als sie durch ihre geschnittenen Längen strichen.

„Ich dachte, Sie würden ihr Haar vielleicht gern zurück haben. Sie sehen mit ihrem Haar, wie es jetzt ist, mehr wie ein Küken aus und nicht wie die Löwin, die manche Leute gelernt haben, von Ihnen zu erwarten."

Er murmelte weich, flüsternd, erfüllte seine Berührung mit Magie, und fühlte, wie ihr Haar unter seinen Händen zum Leben erwachte. Als die Locken wuchsen, schmiegten sie sich an seine Finger an, verstrickten sich in seinen Händen, als wenn sie sich an ihn klammern würden, wie er es often gedacht hatte, und er erwischte sich, wie er die Ironie des ganzen verfluchte.

Sei vorsichtig mit dem, was du dir wünschst. Du könntest es bekommen.

Als ihr Haar zu einer Länge zurück gewachsen war, die seiner Erinnerung angemessen schien, zog er ein kleines grünes Band aus seiner Tasche, trennte einen kleinen Teil ihres Haares ab und schnitt eine Locke für sich selbst ab. Mit einem anderen Spruch verleitete er die Masse von Locken dazu, undurchdringlich für jeden zu sein, der versuchte, sie abzuschneiden.

Sie sah nun mehr wie sie selbst aus, mit ihrem Haar, das in Unordnung über ihre Schultern floss. Er erlaubte sich, noch ein paar Minuten neben ihr zu sitzen, bevor er aufstand. Aus eigenem Antrieb tätschelte seine Hand ihren Schädel ein letztes Mal. „Ungeachtet, wie pathetisch das hier klingt, ich werde mein Bestes tun, um Sie zu retten, Miss Granger."

Nun, ein Jahr später, war er froh, dass er nicht so töricht gewesen gewesen war, sich auf ein bestimmtes Datum festzulegen, an dem das Problem gelöst sein würde. Er war der Lösung, wie man Malfoys Fluch aufheben konnte, keinen Schritt näher gekommen. Trotz all seiner Forschung war er bisher mit leeren Händen gekommen. Er musste sie nicht sehen, um mit seiner Forschung fortzufahren, aber er konnte sich nicht dazu überwinden, diese Besuche aufzugeben. Sie war eine Erinnerung für ihn – eine Erinnerung, dass wenigstens eine Person gewollte hatte, dass er lebte.

Er fand, dass er sie nicht aufgeben konnte.

Er wollte, dass sie auch lebte.


End file.
